OFs and ANDs
by SeriouslyKidding007
Summary: I have vowed that I will lived for her happiness alone, only for her happiness. It's the only thing I can do to atone for the sin I shall forever bear in my heart. But is it really enough reason to forget myself and not be able to see the love already in front of me? Am I being selfless or am I being the selfish one?
1. Of Friendship and Guilt

Disclaimer: Characters are not Tite Kubo's

A/N: This is not exactly romance-centered (or at least that's what I think). I hope you enjoy. Definitely OOC and in an AU

* * *

Chapter 1: Of Friendship and Guilt

* * *

_I saw him walking with his groupies among the crowd towards the school gate like everyone else who made way for him. I hesitated but somebody pushed me forward to move in the middle of the crowd. I was already there, no choice but to be done with it. Bowing down to lessen the embarrassment, I mustered all my might to shout. " Sempai, I…I love you please let me be your girlfriend!" I yelled in one breath._

_ The whole school ground paused and hushed, probably shocked by my stunt. Everyone was watching us. I didn't have a choice. I had to endure the embarrassment. They were watching me. I waited to him to haul at me and chew me whole…but nothing came. Instead, I heard slow footsteps coming towards me. I slowly looked up, bracing myself for the worst._

_ Gasping, my eyes widened as I took a step back .I made a mistake. This is not the person I was supposed to confess to! What should I do?!_

_ Staring at me for a moment, his frowning lips curved up into a small smile. " Sure." He said._

* * *

My name is Kuchiki Rukia, age 15. For the last six years of my life, I've lived on my own when my mother died. Luckily, she left me a great sum that I didn't have to work to get my way through life, until I finish college that is.

Today is my first day as a full-pledged freshman high school student. I'm looking forward to it.

" Nozomi-chan, if you don't hurry we'll be late." I called out in front of my best friend's apartment door.

I hear some footsteps running around from the inside. " Coming." She answered. A few minutes after that, the door swung open and revealed Nozomi, wearing her new high school uniform the same as mine. Hooking her an arm on mine, she asked me. " Let's go?"

I nodded in response.

There was total silence between us as we walked the pathway towards school. As a cool morning breeze blew, gently blowing our tresses, Nozomi began humming a familiar tune.

I tensed and glanced at her. She looked at peace, not a problem in the world. Nervously, I spoke. " Neh…Nozomi. How long have we known each other?"

She stopped humming and gave me a skeptical look. I didn't say anything else. Looking up, she answered. " Ten years probably."

" Is that so?" I began to start drown myself in thought. ' Then, that would be six years. How come you've never come to hate me Nozomi? I was the one who took away what you cherish the most. You shouldn't be standing her beside me right now. You should have been cursing me, hating me…loathing me. You didn't have to bottle up all that emotion and smile at me only to cry in your room at night. Why don't you hate me—?'

" Rukia~" Nozomi shook my shoulder, getting me out of my daze. " Why are you spacing out?"

I blinked my eyes several times in front of Nozomi. " Huh?"

Nozomi scowled a little. " We're already here."

I looked around and found myself in front of Karakura High School's gate, waves of students rushing to enter.

" Let's go in." Nozomi pulled my hand and lead me to where the class assignments were posted.

We browsed the list for our names. " We're classmates!" I chirped as I saw Nozomi's name below mine in the class 1-3 list.

She smiled at me. " Uhm."

* * *

~000~

* * *

Whoever said that high school was fun, he's a poor liar. It has already been two months since school had began but there was nothing so called 'fun' in it. Nozomi and I were isolated inside the classroom and were forced to sit quietly, like nobodies. Not that I mind but looking at Nozomi…I find ourselves pitiful. If Nozomi is happy, I am happy. That's what I live for right now.

Our class had divided themselves among groups of their own. Looking at the right corner of the room, there flocked the preppy girl wannabes lead by the classroom's queen, Dokugamine Riruka. All they do is talk about how to prove that they're prettier than the others. What's worse? They love making fun of those who are weak, plain and ugly.

Shifting to the left back part of the classroom, there stayed the hippies. I really don't understand those guys and their interest. A little bit in front of me stayed the nerds who calculate anything and everything. The rest not belonging to anything are nobodies…silent and invisible. Our classroom is not much an environment for social growth.

I sighed and turned towards Nozomi. I noticed her looking at Riruka. " Nozomi?"

" They're cool aren't they?" She sighed as she continued to watch them.

I didn't know how to respond. Yes, Riruka's group is popular but cool?...I highly doubt it. " You think so?" Was the only response I can give, not confirming or denying what she said.

" Uhuh." She looked at me with a glint in her eyes. " There's a rumor that Kurosaki-san likes girls like Riruka-san." She told me fondly.

Skeptically, I looked at as I raised brow. " So it's all about that Kurosaki guy, huh?"

Colors rose on her cheeks as she gave a flustered reply, stuttering as she speaks. " W-what made you think that?!"

I chuckled. She's funny that way, taking jokes so seriously. " Just kidding, just kidding." I held up my hands defensively.

She pouted at me as she hit me playfully. " Mou~"

" I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I swore, laughing. " I'll buy you your favorite juice as compensation."

Hearing it, she stopped. " Then I want my compensation now." She held out a hand, asking for it already.

I sighed. " I have no choice then." Standing up, I told her. " I'll get it then. Grape juice right?"

She nodded in a childish manner.

I left the room and walked idly towards the vending machine in a usually isolated area. ' Come to think of it, Nozomi had become fond of someone.' I thought as I took a turn to find someone standing in front of the vending machine, his bright orange hair standing out. Looking down at his indoor shoes, I can atleast tell that he's a second year. I stood behind him, waiting for him to move aside if he's done.

He must have noticed my presence when he turned his head back to me. " Ah…sorry. Were you gonna get some juice?" He moved away the vending machine. " Go ahead first, I haven't decided what to get yet."

I nodded as a gesture of gratitude and did as I was told. Luckily, there was grape juice available. I bought one and was about to move away when my eyes caught my favorite fruit drink. I felt thirsty myself and decided to buy one for myself as well.

" Neh, which flavor do you think is better?" He asked me all of a sudden.

I looked at him sideways, confused if he really just asked me that. When he looked at me expectantly, I answered the first thing that came to my mind. " Strawberry." I said and retraced my steps back to the classroom.

I was rather surprised with what I saw after coming back. Nozomi…she was chatting happily with Riruka's group. Noticing me, she called me. " Rukia!" She was definitely excited. The others looked at me as well.

" W-what's up?" I asked confusedly as I slowly approached them.

Grabbing my hands, Nozomi happily gave me the news. " Rukia, Riruka-san invited us to go out with them later! Let's go with them."

She was definitely excited about it. I glanced at Riruka's group who were looking at us cynically. " R-really?" I stuttered, not knowing how to react. My gut is telling me that it wasn't a good idea at all. But looking at Nozomi's face right now, I have no way to refuse. " Sure, why…not?" Was my response as I forced a smile. ' I have to do everything that makes her happy.' I reminded myself.

" Then I'll see you later after class." Riruka haughtily said as she walked confidently back to her seat, her minions trailing behind her.

* * *

~000~

* * *

I didn't know their reason or intentions in inviting Nozomi and me but because Nozomi wanted to go, we joined them in their afternoon charade after school. So far it was uneventful but still I was wary of them. Either they were being too friendly with us or it's just me thinking everything in a wrong way.

" Have some more juice, Nozomi-chan." Riruka sweetly offered as she poured another serve of lemonade into Nozomi's glass. We were currently eating in a café near the school because we've been invited by Riruka's group earlier.

" Ah…thank you Riruka-san." Nozomi forced another glass of lemonade into her mouth. That's been the fourth glass they had offered her.

Tagawa Yushino, one of Riruka's minion glanced at me. " You're so nice Riruka-san." She praised.

The said girl's ears peaked as she raised her chin. " You don't have to say it like that. I'm just being nice to our classmates." She was definitely acting.

" I'm sure even Kurosaki-san is head-over-heels with you. You're perfect, Riruka-san." Sado Miruru gave her unsolicited opinion.

" Of course! Riruka-san is as more popular than that snob Inoue-girl in second year." Oda Hikaru, another minion added.

Riruka began to act bashful. " You guys are too much." She held her cheeks.

I, who was just sitting at the corner and was starting to feel out-of-place with their group just looked at them dumbly. ' Are they for real' I silently asked.

Nozomi, however, was as naïve as one can be. " Really? I think Inoue-sempai looks like a model. I've seen her once. She seems nice." She just ruined their mood.

" Idiot." I murmured to myself.

The rest of the group laughed awkwardly.

" Of course, Inoue-san is nice and all, but Riruka-san deserves more to be Kurosaki-sempai's girlfriend right?" It was Miruru, who didn't want to completely ruined the mood.

Nozomi looked rather surprised. " Eh?! Aren't Inoue-sempai and Kurosaki-sempai already together? I always see them together."

There was a hint of hope in Nozomi's voice which I did not fail to miss. She really did have someone she likes after all. I studied her face and found an unusual glow in it.

Hikaru happily answered her. " Of course not! I mean, I've heard they've been like that for like forever. Kurosaki-sempai doesn't even give the even slightest implication of interest for her. That's got to be something."

The rest of the minions nodded with a second of hesitation. Riruka looked really proud in her seat as she listened.

" Is that so?" Nozomi was definitely oblivious of their bias dispositions on the matter at hand.

Yushino decided to add her insight as well. " Besides, Riruka-san and Kurosaki-san had just become very close recently. He replied 'good morning' when Riruka-san greeted him this morning."

I was in disbelief. Are this people really idiots? That was just being polite and not a symbol of closeness at all!

But the fondness and delight in Nozomi's face stopped me from voicing out my thoughts. It's very rare to see her as ecstatic as this. This is the only time that I can feel the burden in my heart slightly lifted.


	2. Of Deceit and Strangers

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Tite Kubo

A/N: I would really appreciate some reviews...thanks for bearing with me :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Of Deceit and Strangers

* * *

I've reminded myself every night before I sleep, that right now I live for Nozomi's happiness. I will do everything to make her happy even if I have to sacrifice my own. This is the least I can do to for her, to ease the guilt of my sin even for just a little.

" I'm really tired!" Nozomi said as she jumpily walked beside me.

We were currently heading home after another 'fun trip' with Riruka's gang. It's been like this for quite a while now. Despite that fact, I can still feel the unsettling feeling whenever we're with them. Perhaps, it's just that I can't blend in well with their group unlike Nozomi.

I looked at Nozomi, halting in my tracks. " Are you happy?"

She stopped and looked back at me. " With Riruka-san's group?...Yeah." She answered without a second thought. " I enjoy being with them." She smiled as she resumed walking.

True, I've never seen her this lively as before. Perhaps, I wasn't enough to make her happy after all. Still, my vow remains unchanged. I will live for her happiness which is the only way I can atone. All I can do now was to sigh and push back all my uncertainties at the furthest part of my mind.

That was a mistake.

" Kuchiki, Nozomi's not with you?" A classmate told me.

I thought it was just nothing. " She's with Riruka-san, I think."

" Really? You two used to be inseparable when the term began. Did you fight or something?" She wondered.

With eyes wide, I forced myself to utter something. " W-we didn't fight."

She gave me a curious look. " If you say so."

I was speechless, flabbergasted. It wasn't until now that I've noticed the change in Nozomi and in the relationship we share. We were drifting apart. The distance between us had been subtly increasing that I haven't noticed until now.

The sound of the classroom door opening, made me look up to see Riruka and her group entering, Nozomi followed behind. Definitely, she was different than before in a whole new level. I followed her with my eyes.

" Rukia, good morning." She greeted me as she walked over her desk.

I spoke nothing. It's not that I didn't want to respond but I can't respond to her…not even a small smile like I always did.

She looked at me with the slightest hint of care. " Neh…can I ask you a favor? Can you take my place on cleaning duty later? Riruka-san invited me over for some sort of victory party I don't know what for but I'm sure it's gonna be fun so I don't want to miss it." Nozomi explained.

" Nozomi, are you really happy?" I asked her instead of giving her an answer. If she's happy, then I can be at ease.

Her eyes were questioning but she gave me a direct response. " Of course. Why wouldn't I be happy? Riruka-san is a really fun person."

I gulped first before answering. " Then make sure you have fun later."

" Thank you, Rukia!" She hugged me.

If she's happy, then this is the right thing to do.

* * *

~000~

* * *

I'm barely with Nozomi aside during class hours. She's been spending most of her time with Riruka while I remained watching over her from afar. I feel a little bad for myself, now totally alone. I don't like Riruka but I don't hate her either. If I hate her, then I'm just jealous of her but that's not the point. What's important is Nozomo's happiness.

' That's right! If Nozomi's happy, then nothing's wrong.' I told myself over and over gain as I head towards the restroom. The door was left slightly ajar. I was about to enter when I heard a conversation from the inside.

" Arghh…Nozomi's rather clingy. Don't you think?" My eyes widened. I can tell it was Riruka who was speaking.

" Yeah. It's irritating with her around. It's only good when she's the one paying for our bills in the bars. That's the only useful thing about her." It was one of her minions.

Then there was laughter.

" We have to be nice with her. Kurosaki-san likes people who are friendly with those nobodies. I can't ruin my image now." Riruka declared.

I was taken aback with their conversation. I ran back towards the classroom and found Nozomi sitting in her chair. I marched towards her. " I want to talk to you right now, on the rooftop." Without waiting for her response, I started leaving the room and headed towards the rooftop.

" What is it Rukia?" Nozomi asked behind me. She finally arrived. " Maru-sensei will scold us if we skip his class you know."

I heaved a sigh before turning around. " Riruka is just using you, Nozomi!" I told her without hesitation.

She gasped as she looked at me in disbelief. " What are yo—"

I was filled with remorse that I had to tell her everything. " I heard them talking about it. They're just using you for money and show!"

Nozomi's eyes widened as they exhibited anger. " Rukia! How could you speak like that to them?! They were the ones who reached out to us, the people who wanted to make friends with us!"

" But with motives!" I exclaimed. " They wanted to take advantage of yo—"

She didn't let me finish. " Enough!" Nozomi looked at me grimly. " I never knew you were this kind of person Rukia!"

The sky began to turn gray. " Nozomi, listen to me." I pleaded.

She remained adamant as tears began streaming down her face. Her eyes full of hate. " You've taken away my brother from me! Now you intend to take away my happiness again!"

I froze. So did she. Both of us were clearly shocked with her outburst. She had never blamed me of her brother's death before...not once. I've always known it was my fault and I've lived with that sin even since then. But hearing it from her…I never knew it was extremely painful and heart shattering.

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as well. I clenched my hands, my face full of remorse as my body trembled.

She gasped as took a step back. " I-i-I'm sorry." Her voice was wavering as she ran back inside.

I fell sitting on the ground and closed my eyes as devastation drowned me. It was definitely terrible, the feeling inside of me. Drop by drop, the rain began to fall…so did my tears. I let myself get soaked in the rain, hoping that it can wash away my agony.

" You'll get sick if you stay here like that." An unfamiliar baritone voice dawdled, disrupting my solitude.

I fluttered my eyes open to see a pair of legs clad in the school uniform pants standing in front of me. I didn't dare look up to see who it was. I wanted solitude at the very moment and he was depriving me of it. Thus, I chose to ignore him and hoped he'll live me alone soon enough.

" Oi, didn't you hear me? You'll get sick if you stay here like that." There was a touch of irritation in his voice. " Here." He offered a hand.

This guy is persistent. Can't he read the atmosphere? Besides, wasn't he doing the same thing as me, soaking in the rain as well? I turned my head sideways to show him my defiance.

He clenched the hand he offered. " Why you…" He growled but heaved a heavy sigh in the end.

I felt something being draped over my head. Then hauling me by the arm, he carried me over his shoulder like a sack of potato. I yelped in the process and struggled, pounding his back with all my might. " Let me go! Let me go!"

" Aww! Stop it! It hurts!" He told me as he walked back inside the school building.

I continued struggling. " I said let me go!" I demanded.

" Stop it or I'll toss you out of the third floor!" He threatened, making me stop. " Good girl."

" Where are you taking me?!"

" To the infirmary." He answered as he continued walking down the hall of the third floor where the classrooms of the senior students were located.

' Who is this person?' I asked myself, still hanging over his shoulders. " I'm already behaving so could you please let me down already? I know how to walk." I told him. It was really embarrassing. I can see the students from inside their classroom watching us in amusement. Good thing my head was covered with something. I'm guessing that it was his jacket since he was currently wearing a white undershirt.

He paused for a moment, making me think he was gonna put me down. Then he continued walking. " Nope. Who knows what you'll do if I put you down? You have to dry yourself first." He told me nonchalantly.

" Kurosak—what are you doing?! Who is that?!" Another unfamiliar voice spoke. It was coming from behind me.

" Ishida, what's up?" This person told the other who must be his friend as he continued walking.

" Don't 'what's up' me! Where are you going?! Class is about to start. We're suppose to give our report today. And who is that anyway?!" The ' Ishida' said exasperatedly. I hear him beside me. He must have walked along with us.

" Really? I guess I'll have to stop by the classroom first." My carrier decided.

Ishida heaved a sigh. " Weren't you listening? It's our report today…_**our**_ report!"

" I heard you. I heard you." Was his only response to his classmate/friend's desperation.

This guy was despicable and hopeless, I decided. I felt us taking a flight down the stairs and taking a sharp turn when another new voice dawdled, only this time it was a girl. I felt like I was listening to a radio program. I was getting tired hanging in his shoulder as well.

" Kurosaki-kun! Ishida-kun!" She was approaching us.

" Inoue-san, what is it?" It was Ishida.

" Ochi-sensei was looking for you two. We're about to start the reporting." There was a pause before she spoke again with a curios tone. " Kurosaki-kun, what's that?" I can feel her staring at my butt, giving me chills.

There was silence before my carrier who was named Kurosaki, answered. " Someone who needs help." Was his simple answer. Then moving on a little further, I heard a door being opened. " Ochi-sensei!"

" Kurosaki, you're late." It must have been a teacher.

" Sorry, sensei. I have to go to the infirmary to dry myself. Can you let Ishida report alone?"

'Of course, she wouldn't, you idiot!' I wanted to tell him how ridiculous he was being.

" Okay." The teacher responded. " Kurosaki, you're not suppose to carry someone around in the hallway." She reminded. I was definitely dumbfounded. Who are these people?

* * *

~000~

* * *

" Why did you two let yourself get soaked in the rain?" The infirmary nurse asked as she handed the two of us towels.

I've find out the guy who carried me was the same guy I met at the vending machine, some time ago. How can I forget if he has a uniquely bright orange hair? It was a surprise to find out that he was the Kurosaki Ichigo everyone was so fond about, especially Nozomi and Riruka.

" You shouldn't let yourself get sick, Kurosaki-san." The nurse was rather trying to be alluring, voice almost glazed with honey. Then she shifted her eyes on me, giving me a sharp look. " And you are?"

" Kuchiki Rukia." I answered as I let the towel drape over my head. I'm not in the mood for questions.

" Neh, Kurosaki-san, is she your classmate?" The nurse was using the same flirty voice.

" She's strawberry." Was his vague response. I didn't know if he was trying to be funny or what but I'm not amused at the moment.

I sighed and stood up from my chair and let the towel hang over it. " Thank you very much." I bowed and started walking towards the door.

" Oi, you're leaving already? You're still soaking wet." Kurosaki Ichigo asked.

" Please leave me alone." I bowed at him and took my leave. I know I'm being rude but I could care less right now. I ran as fast as I could, with no definite direction. I'll know where I should go when I get there.


	3. Of Desperation and Stupid Mistakes

Disclaimer: Characters owned by Kubo

A/N: I would really appreciate reviews for the story :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Of Desperation and a Stupid Mistake

* * *

We only glance at each other for a second and avert our eyes the next. We haven't spoken a word to one another as the invisible barrier severing us both seems to thicken more and more as the days go by, increasing the already large gap between us. Even gossips about our current predicament had already spread throughout the whole class.

If Nozomi was ever concerned about all these, she is hiding it very well. At least, she still gets to laugh with her new friends from time to time. Despite all that has happened, I'm still relieved that she hadn't felt being left alone. I, myself, am being a coward as well for the first time in my life. I'm afraid that she'll hate me more than she does now if I pushed and insist myself to her.

* * *

-000-

* * *

" So, what do you want? I heard you and Nozomi had a big fight." Riruka regally sat in her seat across mine, looking like some royalty. Riruka, her underdog Yushino and I were currently at a café near school. I invited her alone but she decided to bring someone along.

I silently took a sip of my tea, taking my sweet time.

Yushino started to become irritated. " Oi, Kuchiki-san! Riruka-san was talking to you! Didn't you hear?"

Placing my tea cup on the table we shared, I slowly looked at them. " I told her about you using her only for money and show." I said calmly.

There was a pause before both of them laughed nervously. Yushino decided to play innocent. " What are you talking about Kuchiki-san? That's ridiculous! Why would we—"

" I heard you two talking in the rest room some time ago at school." Surprise was on their faces. " I told Nozomi about it immediately but she didn't believe me at all and decided to stick with you instead." There was neither hatred nor blame in my tone, only a sad one.

Conspicuously, Riruka stared at me and raised a brow. " Don't tell me that you're gonna blame for taking away your precious Nozomi-chan from me and blabber how you two have known each other for like…forever!?" She ridiculed as she erupted in a sarcastic chuckle. " Nozomi-chan leaving you only means that you are not competent enough to make her happy. That's what you want right…to make her happy?" She mocked me. " You've blabbered nonstop about it that I can already make a full length paper tally if I wanted to count those times back. That's the only thing you can do yet you failed…miserably!"

She wanted to make me angry…furious to be exact. But failing her expectation, I only looked at her with saddened eyes. " I know that."

Riruka and Yushino were rather taken aback. Perhaps, they were disappointed in getting a good response from me and did not feel good about it.

" W-what the heck do you want?!" Yushino asked in an uncomfortable tone as she fidgeted. Riruka was doing the same. Perhaps they weren't as bad as I thought them to be.

" Please keep your friendship with Nozomi as long as she desires." I pleaded, bowing my head down to humble myself before them. Right now, this is the only thing I can do.

" You're asking us to babysit that girl?" Yushino was definitely in disbelief. Riruka remained silent.

I raised my head and looked at her directly in the eye. " Yes."

" You're desperate." Riruka looked at me cruelly.

Aggrevation can be noted in Yushino's voice as she replied. " You're being preposterous you know that?"

" I know."

My admittance must have irritated Riruka as she slammed her hands on the table, driving everyone's attention into us. " I'm disappointed in you Kuchiki." She told me gravely as she looked down on me, demeaning me more than I am now. " I thought you would put a good fight."

I only sighed. " What good is a fight if the one at stake is something really fragile?"

Tapping her fingers on the table, Riruka leaned closer to me. " You're really pissing me off right now, you know that?" Then she pulled herself back to hear seat, falling forcefully.

Yushino looked at Riruka. " So, what do you wanna do?"

With cynical eyes looking at me, the red head girl declared. " Fine, we'll befriend her…" I knew there was a catch that's why I waited for her to finish without interrupting. "… if you promise to do whatever I want from now on. And I mean ' whatever'." She was challenging my resolve.

A simple phrase would seal the deal. A simple phrase would put me under her mercy. A simple phrase can lead to my destruction as well. " I promise." I gave it away without a second of hesitation.

* * *

-000-

* * *

Under the context of that fateful deal I began to do things for Riruka like a slave, not a word of protest whatever the task would me. As I had noticed, most tasks were for the purpose of humiliating me in front of the public…in front of Nozomi.

_" I can't believe you're that stupid Kuchiki-san." A classmate told me as the whole class laughed at my expense. " Can't you differentiate a men's room and a women's room?_

_ " Maybe, she did it on purpose…you know, like peeping tom?!" I heard somebody whispered to another._

_ I glanced at Riruka who was nodding her head at me in approval. Nozomi didn't met my eyes as she looked preoccupied with her own thoughts._

_ Bowing my head low, I slowly walked out of the room. Before I was able to completely close the door, I hear someone add some more insults for me._

_ " Can you imagine being her? I wouldn't dare putting myself in her shoes…so urgh."_

_ " I thought she was a decent girl. Good thing Nozomi-chan decided to leave her."_

_ My grip on the doorknob tightened a bit as I close the door shut and walked home in solitude. Another horrible day was done…another day I had been able to go through in the least._

" Oi! Shorty! You with a raven hair midget!"

I stopped from my walk heading towards home as a vein popped on my forehead. With narrowed eyes, I turned back to see who dared call me by that name.

" At last, she turns around." It was none other than the stupid orange head who decided to meddle with my affairs during that rainy day.

I scoffed at him. " What do you want, fool?" I see him closing the gap between us.

Casually making his way towards me, he shoved his hands inside his pocket as he managed a shrug. " Nothing really."

That made another vein pop in my forehead. " Then don't make me stop on my way!" I roared at him as I stomped my feet, walking away.

" Is that even a way to talk to someone who helped you last time?" He matched my pace as he tried to walk beside me.

I stopped short and gave him a glare. " I don't remember asking for your help."

With an apathetic look on his face, he decided to smirk. " So do I."

Dumbstruck I was with him that moment. " Then what do you want from me? It's getting annoying." I spoke in an irritated tone.

His eyes now danced with amusement. " You've grown quite popular in the first year, haven't you?"

I only raised a brow.

" Are you really fond of humiliating yourself? You're looking so pathetic."

Immediately having back faced him, I started taking a step away from him. " I don't need your opinion." With that, I slowly treaded the rest the way alone, leaving him behind. He, on the other hand, decided to stop chasing me. I thank him for that.

I was the talk of the first years every day, a name to make fun of. However, today was a little bit different. Yes, they had kept their distance away from me…but the gossip around the campus was about another person.

" I can't believe she was dumped as well. She acted like she had a fair chance of getting him after all."

" She even said that they'll be like hubby and wifey in a fortnight."

" She's all talk after all…that Riruka. Acting so high and mighty like a beauty queen. Kurosaki-sama will never get together with the likes of her."

" Serves her right."

Based on all the conversation I've heard so far, I can somehow tell what they were talking about. Durogameni Riruka was dumped by the ice king Kurosaki Ichigo. Big news! I was spared from humiliation by this issue.

I don't know if I should be happy or sad for her. Riruka liked the guy to the core and firmly believed that the two of them will get together soon if not soon enough. I commend her courage for confessing, daring to go against the known history of him never accepting any confessions. And I pity her for not having her feelings reciprocated despite how strong they were.

Noticing that the gossipers began to have hushed conversations, I turned around to see Riruka and her group making their way down the hall, Nozomi still in attendance. All eyes were on her as to be expected but she didn't seem to care at all.

" What are you looking at?!" She growled at them, her subordinates helping her give everyone a glare. Finally, they stopped in front of me. " What's that look in your face Kuchiki?!" She asked me angrily.

I didn't notice that the pity I was feeling for her was reflected on my face. My brows knitted despite the soft gaze I gave her.

" Instead of pitying me, you should just pity your situation right now." Riruka retorted as she stormed her way towards the classroom.

The goodie-goodie girl she had built up was now completely gone as she showed her true color. Perhaps, she realized that she doesn't need it anymore as she had been dumped already by the guy of her dreams. I don't know how it feels to be in-love but I know how it feels to not have your feelings be reciprocated. Somehow, I can sympathize with her despite the difference in our circumstance.

That very morning, Riruka called me to come to the roof top. I assumed that I had to do something again for her. I wasn't mistaken. Still, I hold pity for her current circumstance.

" I told you not to give me that look." Riruka spat.

I lowered my gaze instead of retorting back. " What do you want me to do?"

Now, she managed to sport a mischievous smirk. " You've heard already right?...That I was dumped? And deep inside, you must be laughing at me to your heart's content."

" Is this the part where I say, ' Karma comes fast'?" I daunt.

Her smirk curled into a frown. " You dare say it again and I swear I'll—"

" You'll what?" I dared ask, toying a bit.

" Now, you're planning to put up a fight?" She challenged. " Have you forgotten that your precious Nozomi-chan is at my mercy?"

I tensed and clenched my hand. " I'm sorry."

With a cocky face, she told me haughtily. " I need a distraction for those gossips to be forgotten. And that would be your job."

I gave her a questioning look, not fully comprehending her plan. " Ok, so?"

" You will confess to someone."

" But I don—"

She didn't let me finish. " I don't care if you like someone or not as long as you drive those unwanted attentions from me." She demanded.

" Do you have anyone in mind?" I, seriously, didn't have any idea.

She smiled deviously. " Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

A gasp escaped my lips. " T-that's suicide!"

" You think?"

" He's notorious. Have you lost your mind?! Are you trying to kill me?!" My outburst was not surprising. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is a scary man to be associated with. I've heard rumors of him taking down a whole gang by himself. He's a senior who fights whenever he turns into a corner.

Turning her back on me, Riruka began walking towards the rooftop's exit. " I don't care whatever happens to you. Be done with it before the day ends."

* * *

-000-

* * *

' I'm ruined.' That what I told myself as I hesitantly waited for Grimmjow on the school grounds. Riruka, her group as well as a clueless Nozomi were all there as well, a few meters away from me. Students began going out of the school building in waves.

" He's coming." I hear Riruka whisper in my ear. She must have come behind me as I focused on the swarm of students.

I tiptoed and stretched my neck further and spotted Grimmjow's cerulean head coming near together with his infamous gang. He seemed to be in a bad mood right now. Students gave way for him and his groupies, not wanting to get in trouble. He was definitely feared by everyone.

I gulped and gulped the lump that suddenly formed inside my throat. The distance between us narrows as time pass by.

" Come now, Kuchiki-san. It isn't that hard." Riruka told me sarcastically, making me turn to her with gritted teeth. " What?" She asked me coyly as she glanced in Grimmjow's direction. " He's here now. Go on!"

To my surprise, she pushed me forward into the middle of the crowd making me freeze. I was already there, no choice but to be done with it. Heaving a deep breath I bowed down to lessen the embarrassment and mustered all my might to shout. " S-sempai, I…I love you please let me be your girlfriend!" I yelled in one breath.

The whole school ground paused and hushed, probably shocked by my stunt. Everyone was watching us. I didn't have a choice. I had to endure the embarrassment, Riruka was watching me.

Biting my lower lip and praying for a miracle to come, I waited for him to haul me and chew me whole. A second passed…two…three…but nothing came. Instead, I heard slow footsteps coming towards me as mumbles of conversation can be heard all around. I slowly looked up, bracing myself for the worst.

Gasping, my eyes widened as I took a step back. Kurosaki Ichigo was currently standing in front of me, confused and frowning. Even the rest of his group was certainly surprised.

I made a mistake. 'This is not the person I was supposed to confess to! What should I do?!' I looked over him and saw Grimmjow already leaving the school premises.

" Even better." I hear Riruka mutter by the sideline who sounds like she's fine with the whole thing. She can finally have her crown of glory back as once again I fall down. Heaving a sigh, I looked at Kurosaki and waited get dumped like everyone else. News flash: I was dumped, the whole student population served as a witness.

Staring at me for a moment, Kurosaki's frowning lips curved up into a small smile. " Sure." He said. " Then I'll see you tomorrow girlfriend-san." He patted my head and turned around to leave.

" Huh?" I was dumbfounded by the turn of events.

" Eh?!" The mob erupted in unison in late response.


	4. Of Hidden Devotions and Motives

Disclaimer: Characters owned by Tite Kubo

A/N: Reviews are very much welcomed and duly appreciated :D

* * *

Chapter 4: Of Hidden Devotions and Motives

* * *

" Augh." I twitched at the pain in my back. Riruka pushed me forcefully toward on the wall as she looked down on me with spiteful eyes.

Her friends and even Nozomi were behind her, certainly in disbelief of what she did just now. " Riruka…" They tried to coo her. They were scared of her at this very moment. So was I.

" Shut up!" She told them without looking back. She was definitely angry. Her brows were furrowed deeply. " What the hell was that?!" She roared as her finger pointed towards the school ground.

" I-I don't know." I stuttered.

Her eyes glowed with fire. " Are you toying with me?! This must have been some sort of conspiracy. You definitely did something to humiliate me more! Kurosaki will never choose you over me!" Riruka declared.

"I didn't even know he was there!" I defended myself.

She remained unshaken as she gave me a cynical look. " I don't believe you."

I gave up. It was no use reasoning with her if she strongly believes it. " Fine. He was just definitely joking that time. I tell you, when school starts tomorrow he'll act like he doesn't even know me."

Surly, she said. " It better be." Then she walks off, leaving me and her group on our own.

" L-let's go." Yushino told the rest when she realized that Riruka wasn't there anymore. Everyone agreed immediately. Perhaps they were really taken aback as well of how Riruka acted a while ago. They all began to leave as well.

As Nozomi passed by me, I can see her eyes pitying me but said nothing.

Watching their departing forms, I let out a long sigh and walk off the other direction.

* * *

-000-

* * *

All eyes burrowed on me as I entered school. Some were scrutinizing stares, looking at me from head to foot. Some were spiteful ones. Others were curious glances. But they all contained the same question. ' It's that girl? Impossible!'

I took my steps slowly, careful not to trip. I was slightly shaking at the moment, scared of what might happen to me. Who knows what they'll do to me? I tensed up as someone tapped my shoulder. Hesitantly, I looked back only to be greeted by the beautiful face of Inoue Orihime.

" I was right! You're…You're Kuchiki-san right?" She asked me in her bubbly voice but she wasn't looking at me in the eyes. Her face was tired and her eyes were a little puffy.

I was relieved at the moment. " Y-yes. Inoue-san is it?" I tried to forge a small smile to give a friendly air. Buzzes of conversations can be heard around.

Inoue Orihime nodded in confirmation as she clapped her hands and tried to be jolly. " You know me! I wasn't expecting it."

" Who wouldn't know one of the most popular girls in school?" I asked the obvious.

She waved her hand in a flustered manner. " I-I'm not popular at all." Then, she averted her gaze in a pained way. ' If I was, then I would have gotten the one I liked long ago.' She added silently. " By the way Kuchiki-san, about yesterday…" There was hesitation in her voice as she returned her gaze towards me and tried to look at me straight in the eye. "…about yesterday, is it re—?"

" It was definitely a joke yesterday, Kurosaki wasn't serious at all. He just wants to pull off a prank at me." I told her.

She was definitely doubting what I said. " You think so? But I don't think Kurosaki-kun wi—"

" It was only a joke! A joke!" I insisted.

Orihime looked at me for a moment, her eyes gave away her hesitation to believe me. When I stood firm with my defiance of the situation, her gaze softened as she erupted into a genuine smile. " Is that so?" Relief was in her voice.

" Yeah….Then if you don't need anything else I'll go ahead." I bowed down and began walking away. I was feeling a bit awkward conversing with her.

" Wait! I'll go with you." She caught up to me and walked along.

There was total silence between us as we treaded the hallway side by side. The wide hallway began to feel crowded for me despite only the two of us being there as uneasiness began to disturb me.

" Inoue-san!" I heard someone call, making both of us stop. Turning back, I saw Ishida Uryuu running towards us. He stopped in front of us and finally noticed me. " Oh, you are Kur—" He cut his statement midway as he glanced at Inoue with a wary look. "—Kuchiki-san of the first year right?" He carefully finished.

" Yes." I nodded in response. Orihime was averting her gaze elsewhere as her face showed hurt while the new comer was kept looking at her with worry. It was obvious enough to tell what they are thinking. The girl was definitely admiring another man and completely unaware of the other's devotion towards her. " Then, I'll go ahead Inoue-sempai and…"

" Ishida. Ishida Uryuu." He introduced himself as he fixed his glasses, a little flushed of me seeing his care for the bubbly girl with us.

" …and Ishida-sempai." I bowed and took my leave. I let out a sigh as I made my way towards the classroom.

I opened the door and found all heads turned on me. The attention everyone was giving me makes me feel tired, wearing me out. Another problem added to my list. First, Nozomi and now that stupid mistake I did just recently. Surely, that Kurosaki-guy was just messing around. I mean, why would he even accept such a half-hearted confession in the first place?

I walked over to my seat and waited silently for the class to begin. One soul had the courage to come to me and ask.

" Kuchiki-san, about yesterday. How did you—?"

With looks of indifference I gave her my answer. " Kurosaki-san was just definitely messing around. He wasn't serious at all."

" I see now." She believed me without a doubt and the whole class began conversations about the truth of what I said.

Nozomi arrived just now and walked towards her seat. For the first time, she was looking at me but with uncertainty. " Ru…Ruki—"

Looking at her gently, I spoke. " If it's about Kurosaki, then be rest assured that we don't share any relationship whatsoever." I know what she's thinking. But I'm happy that she spared me a look.

Flustered, she pouted a bit and snapped her head towards the front. Somehow, I can say that we can patch things up. I chuckled a bit at the thought, looking forward to when that time comes.

The school bell chimes. Our teacher, Kyoraku Shinsui arrived and the students stammered to go back to their respective seats. The first half of class was uneventful but I can't say the same for the next half.

" So basically, poem and prose and every literary device conveys the forlorn emotion of those heartbroken authors." Kyoraku-sensei said in his usual lax tone. I really don't think he should have said that. " Well, I rea—" There was a sudden knock on the door. "—come in." Sensei invited.

The door slid open and revealed two senior students whom I do not wish to meet; Kurosaki Ichigo and Ishida Uryuu. My classmates erupted into chatters as I began to feel the stares and glares they were giving me.

" Kyoraku-sensei, Ochi-sensei asked us to get the visual aids that you borrowed yesterday." It was Ishida.

Thoughtfully, Kyoraku-sensei nodded in affirmation. " Ah, I did forget to return it to her. They're at the corner. Tell Ochi-san I'm sorry." He pointed at the left corner of the classroom where my desk was located near the stack of rolled visual aids. I tensed. The duo entered the room casually and were about to pick up the visual aids when our teacher spoke again. " By the way, Ichigo-kun. I heard you found yourself a girlfriend."

The orange head picked up the visual aid and turned to sensei, giving a casual answer. " Yeah, I did."

" Really~? I want to meet her. You told me you'll let me meet her when you find one." Sensei was being friendly with his past students. " It took you long enough to find one though."

Kurosaki Ichigo laughed. " I can't believe sensei remembered that."

" You're naïve if you thought otherwise my boy. Bring her over in the faculty when you find time."

" No need for that. She's sitting in this very room at the moment." Kurosaki stated, sporting a smirk resulting to every lady swooning over him at that moment aside from myself. For me, this guy spelled DANGER.

Clenching my hands on top of my desk, I lowered my head. I actually thought that he didn't notice me.

Kyoraku-sensei wandered his eyes to all his students and sported a mischievous look. " The suspense is killing me."

" She's right here sensei." Kurosaki pointed at my direction, making me flinch instantly.

Sensei stared at me for a moment and erupted into an amused chuckle. " Kuchiki? Who would have thought?! Eh….did you two fight already? She seems like she's hiding from you."

" She's just being shy." Kurosaki answered and turned to Ishida who had been silent the whole time. " Let's go?"

" Yeah." Ishida then turned to the teacher. " Then we'll get going sensei."

Kyoraku-sensei smiled. " Sure, sure." Then the two exited the room. " Kuchiki, why didn't you even greet your boyfriend?"

I averted my gaze to the window and remained silent. ' That idiot!'

"Ah…young love." Sensei added with an amused tone then went back to his interrupted lecture.

* * *

-000-

* * *

Lunch break just began and my classmates began to divide into their own groups. I see Riruka approaching me with a furious look when the door slid open. " Kuchiki Rukia~" Kurosaki called out, garnering all the attention.

' Just great.' I told myself as I continued arranging my notes and ignored him, hoping he'll leave.

Instead, he invited himself inside the classroom and went straight to me. " Let's have lunch together girlfriend-san." He knew I was annoyed but he wore this satisfied look in his face despite the scowl that was always present.

I glared at him. " No way." I told him with a straight face.

" Way." He smirked as he leaned over me, his face too close to mine.

We began a staring contest but it was me who yield first. Letting out I sigh, I admitted my defeat. " Fine, whatever. Just…just get out of here."

" Not without you." He stood his ground.

With an obstinate look, I stood up and stormed my way outside the room, him following behind me.

We were back to where we first met, at the vending machine. I stood there like a statue with arms crossed over my chest as he took his time choosing his drink. Occasionally, students will pass by and give a disapproving look.

" Why are you doing this?" I ask him when no one was in sight.

He was still undecided of what to buy for a drink. " Doing what?"

" This of course! We both know that we don't like each other—gyaaah!" I snapped my head to him when I felt a cold sensation on my left cheek.

Kurosaki Ichigo laughed at my reaction as he pulled away the cold tetra pack of strawberry juice from my cheek. " Here." He nudged the can in front of me. On his other hand was a chocolate drink for his own.

Hesitantly, I took it from him. " Thank you." I muttered and just held the juice in my hand. " Now, you answer my question."

He was nonchalant despite my direct confrontation. " What do you wanna know exactly." He plucked the straw into the whole and consumed his drink, looking at me demurely.

" Everything. You never accepted any confessions before so why now?" There was bewilderment in my tone.

Kurosaki just shrugged. " Maybe it's because I like you."

A vein popped on my forehead. " You and I know that that's a lie, so was the confession." I jabbed a pointer finger into his chest. " You don't like me. You barely know me! And you of all people should know that the confession was definitely a mistake!" I roared in one breath, making me need to catch some air.

His eyes widened in surprise of my outburst. Deciding to stop beating around the bush, he gave me a serious look. " That's exactly the reason why and me accepting it was your punishment."

Astonishment replaced my fury. " Punishment?"

" Uh-uh." He nodded. " Your confession was half-hearted. You even manage to peer behind me that moment."

" Huh?" I looked at him dumbly. " You're kidding right?" All my fury was washed away as I began to be dumbstruck. This guy was beginning to be obstinate. " I wasn't suppose to confess to you! I'm supposed to confess to someone else."

His brows furrowed deeper. " It didn't seem like you were desperate for any attention. You even sounded like anyone you confess to would be okay." He reasoned.

I remained silent. What he said just now was definitely true. A short silence passed by before I opened my mouth again. "Kurosaki-san, it was just a misunderstanding so I don't think you should continue acting like a boyfriend now. I know it's troublesome for you to act like that so why bother yourself? " I offered. Riruka will be furious if this goes on.

" Nope. I said it was your punishment so I'll be sticking around." He remained adamant. " Besides, you've taken away my chastity so you take responsibility." He added with a straight face as if he was accusing me.

Then I noticed a pair of girls passed by, looking at me peculiarly. " You idiot!"

Kurosaki wore a triumphant look as he looked down on me.

" You're ruining your image, Kurosaki-san."I reminded and began thinking that he doesn't make since at all. If this is punishment, he should have just dumped me in front of the congregation.

He gave me a wry look. " What image? I don't care about anything at all. And you call by my first name. It doesn't suit a couple to call each other by their last names."

" But—" The look he was giving me can give a ferocious beast a run for his life. Letting out a resigned sigh, I gave in. " I-ichigo." I forced myself.

Ichigo smiled and tapped my head. " Rukia." He said my name in a gentle manner.

My lips curved into a smile.

The throbbing pain in his shin made his face falter into a grimace. I gave him a swift but forceful kick. " What the hell, Rukia?!"

" Ichigo, you idiot!" I stuck out a tongue and ran off, a payback for making me look like a pervert. I guess I'll have to find another way to escape his twisted mind.


	5. Of Hostility and A Promise

Disclaimer: Characters owned by Tite Kubo

A/N: I hope you all enjoy the story. Reviews are pretty much welcome.

P.S. : I was reminded again and I want to remind everyone else: Jesus loves us :D

* * *

Chapter 5: Of Hostility and A Promise

* * *

The clouds drift away to where the wind desires to move, slowly…taking the sweet time, yielding to Mother Nature. Even the bright sun, gives way for them to pass by and cover his bright glory without protest. The world revolves in complete harmony with each other—only people's lives don't.

" I wonder how it feels like to live a life without fears or worries?" I asked myself thoughtfully as I leaned over the metal railing of the rooftop.

" Idiot!" Ichigo's voice dawdled behind me.

Surprise was on my face as I look back to see him coming. I gave him a suspicious look, following him with my eyes.

He stood beside me and leaned on the railing with his back. " If your life is like that, you might as well sleep your whole life and live in a dream." He said as he munched on the sandwich he had in hand.

" Why are you here?" I wanted him to know that he was an uninvited guest in my sanctuary during lunch. I looked down and saw students doing different sorts of things with their friends.

" No reason."

His answer made a vein pop on my forehead. " Idiot!" I sighed. The chatters coming from the doorway made me look back to it. Even Ichigo was a little alarmed as he watched closely.

" Kurosaki, you dare ditch us when you know full well that Inoue-san prepared lunch for us!" Ishida Uryuu emerged from the door with irritation etched on his face. When his eyes fell on me, he suddenly became still.

Trailing behind him was Inoue Orihime, who was flustered. " I-ishida-kun, y-you don't have to get angry with Kurosaki-san. He must have just forgotten about it." She tried to calm the four-eyes down. Upon noticing my presence, her eyes widened and her face faltered.

Following the pair were two more people that I haven't seen before.

" Ichigo." A huge man greeted, his chocolate brown hair shadowing his eyes. He was holding a several layered bento box wrapped in cloth. I'm guessing that it was what Ishida was talking about.

Beside the huge man stood an angry looking girl with short hair, glaring dangerously at Ichigo. " Ichigo, you bastard dare to make us look for you all over the school." She was clearly holding herself not to haul Ichigo there and then.

" Chad…and Tatsuki." Ichigo added the latter name with a nervous tone. I heard him gulp so many times as he sweat-dropped.

Spotting me, the 'Tatsuki' cooled down and wore a confused look. " Eh…who's that?" She pointed at me. Inoue and Ishida looked at me and froze.

" Kuchiki Rukia." The giant spoke and walked towards me. " I'm Yasutaro Sado, Ichigo's friend and classmate

I turned and faced him. " K-Kuchiki Rukia." I bowed down slightly. My gaze passed Sado, I see Tatsuki giving me a grave look of disapproval. She clearly disliked me.

" Let's sit down and eat. I'm getting hungry." Tatsuki said as she found a spot to sit and waited for the rest to join her. All eyes were now on her, each person waiting for the other to make the first move.

" Oi, Tatsuki! Don't vent your irritation to me on someone else!" Ichigo scolded. He clearly has no idea that it had nothing to do with him.

" S-since Rukia-san is here, why don't you join us?" Inoue invited, trying to ease the sudden tension that erupted in the atmosphere. She was forcing herself, I can tell.

My eyes were directed to Inoue who gave the invitation but I did not respond. I don't know how to respond. The situation was really awkward, making my presence unneeded.

" Cat got your tongue, Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he placed both his hands on my shoulders and pushed me towards the center of the rooftop where Tatsuki was sitting. He pushed me to sit down across Tatsuki then sat beside me.

The other three then followed suit. Chad placed the bento boxes at the center and sat on my other side. Ishida and Inoue occupied the spaces beside Tatsuki.

" I prepared all these just for everyone. There's red bean rice cake with pudding filling, banana wasabi in lettuce wrap and many more. I've prepared a lot so take your fill!" Inoue announced. I see dishes that I've never seen before in my life. The boys were looking at each other with sweats dropping on their forehead, hesitation in their faces. " Why aren't you taking anything?" Her gaze shifted to me. " Don't be shy Kuchiki-san."

All eyes were now on me as Tatsuki gave me a glare. It was a fair warning. " T-then I'll take a bite." I said as I cautiously took an onigiri. They watched carefully as I took a small bite.

" Oh, that's my newest recipe, celery and chocolate -pudding filled onigiri!" Inoue remarked as she looked at me expectantly. " How does it taste?"

I forced myself to swallow. " It tastes…unique."

" Really?! Help yourself then." Inoue chirped as she took an onigiri for herself and ate happily.

" Are you alright?" Ichigo whispered, his eyes wondering.

I looked at him wryly. " Yeah. Why?" was my answer as I took another bite. He gave me a disbelieving look. " What?"

I didn't notice Inoue looking at us that moment with a sad face. " T-Tatsuki-chan never tried my recipes before that's why I never knew if she likes them or not." She was diverting attention.

" Then I'll try it now." Tatsuki said as she took an onigiri and swallowed it whole. Everyone was looking at her in surprise while Orihime was ecstatic at the moment. The boys and Rukia watched as Tatsuki turned blue.

Inoue noticed the sudden change in Tatsuki. " Are you alright, Tatsuki-chan?"

The tomboy gripped Inoue's sleeve. " Y-yeah." She was struggling. " I-i-I think I have to go to the bathroom first." She jumped and raced down from the rooftop.

" What happened to her?" Inoue obliviously asked as she watched the door, Tatsuki already long gone.

The rest remained silent as they averted their gaze elsewhere. There was uncomfortable silence in the air for a long time. When the school bell rang, indicating the end of lunch break, everyone released a sigh of relief.

" I guess we should be going now." Sado said.

" Ehh?" Inoue was surprised. " B-but the food hasn't even been touched."

Ishida cleared his throat as he fixed his glasses. " We better not be late for class."

" But it's self-study today." Inoue insisted.

" Inoue…" Ichigo decided to meddle. "… I think we should hurry to class." He told her.

The girl blushed and fidgeted. " If…if Kurosaki-kun says so." She then began cleaning up, Ishida and Sado helped.

" Let's go." Sado carried the bento box and walked towards the door exiting the place.

" Let's go, Inoue-san." Ishida waited for Inoue.

The said girl however was looking at Ichigo who was standing beside me. " How about Kurosaki-kun?"

" You guys go first. I'll be right behind you." The orange head told them.

The girl looked away with a pain expression in her face. " T-then, we'll go ahead." She had been disheartened.

Ishida catered Inoue into the door. Before disappearing behind the door, he gave Ichigo a last look of spite.

" What is wrong with him?" The orange head asked. He was clearly dense about everything.

I huffed as I went back to the railing. " I don't know and I don't care. You should follow them soon or you'll be late for your class."

" Aren't you the one who's gonna be late if you stay here?"

" It's self-study for us. I don't wanna go back to the classroom just yet. " All the attention people keep on giving me wears me out and makes me feel uneasy.

Ichigo decided to stand beside me again. " Well, what coincidence. It's self-study as well for me."

" Stubborn strawberry." I murmured as my brows knitted with irritation. " Why are you always sticking around me?!"

I see a vein pop on his head. " Shut up, midget! I don't wanna be around you. I just happened to come here of all place earlier. It wasn't on purpose!"

" Sure…and you just had to come here while you were running away from your friends and drag me with your problems!" Sarcasm was dripping in my voice. " You stupid…stupid strawberry!"

He retorted back. " I didn't force you to eat Inoue's food! You ate it with your own free will!"

" I wasn't talking about that." I told him.

Ichigo gave me a quizzical look. " Then what problem are you talking about?"

" N-nothing." I averted my gaze. It didn't feel right for me to be the one to break down to him his friend's affection for him.

He scratched his head. " You really are a weird midget—ahwww!"

I felt satisfied hitting his gut with my elbow. " Stop calling me midget, fool!"

Ichigo just snorted. " What's wrong with me saying the truth." He mumbled as he pouted childishly.

" So when is this stupid idea of yours gonna end?"

He spared me a glance. " The boyfriend-girlfriend thing?"

I crossed my arms over my chest as I asked him coyly. " What else is there?"

A smirk erupted on his face. " Tell me first why you did it, the stupid confession thing." He caught me off guard.

I averted my gaze from him. I don't want to look at him in the eyes. " I just felt like doing it."

" And I want the truth." He demanded with a knowing tone.

Closing my eyes, I contemplated for a moment if I should tell him or not. I heaved a long sigh as I had come up with a decision. Looking directly into his intense amber eyes, I spoke. "It…It was to protect someone…to protect my precious friend."

" It's the same friend that you were crying about the other day isn't it?"

I totally forgot that he was there when I cried over Nozomi. I blushed a bit, remembering how I was acting that rainy day. " Yeah. Thank you for helping me that time."

" No problem." Gazing up the sky, he told me. " Tell me about that friend of yours." I just stared at him. " You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just want to kill some time." He added.

I looked ahead into nothingness. " She's been my childhood friend. And right now, she's the most important person for me. All I want is to make her happy but I've realized that I, alone, am not enough to give her complete happiness in contrary to myself. If she's happy then I'll be contented." He was silent the whole time, making me wonder if he was listening at all.

When I turned to him, I saw him looking at me intently. " You're really a naive girl." He remarked as he flicked my forehead.

" Ouch!" I scowled at him as I nursed the pain. " As if you have any right to tell me that!"

He laughed. " I'm older than you so I'm suppose to know way much more than you do. If I were your real boyfriend, I would probably feel bad right now since I'll only be second priority over that friend of yours."

" Well, you aren't my real boyfriend." I told him smugly.

" Touché." Ichigo said.

* * *

-000-

* * *

My life had never been dangerous and famous like how it is today. Every day, I receive tons of letters…threat letters to be exact. I grabbed and crushed them with my hand, turning it into a ball and tossing it in the nearest trash bin. With my senses perking, I slowly treaded the suffocating hallway towards the classroom.

" One…two…three…" I counted as I came to a full stop just before the corner. A pail of water had been thrown in front of me, hitting another pitiful soul casually passing by.

" Ahhhh!" The now dripping student shrieked as she glared at the students hiding at the corner, holding the now empty pail.

The culprits looked at each other nervously and gave a swift apology as they ran away.

I sighed as I slapped a hand on my forehead, shaking my head with disapproval at the same time. Every day, it was the same…trying to bully me by throwing water at me, sending me threats, calling me names and everything they might remember. If looks could kill, I would have already died a thousand deaths. I've been getting used to them that I deal with it with reflex.

Jealousy is such a dangerous thing but Rukia understands it. She had been there, jealous with Rurika whom Nozomi chose over her. Finally arriving inside the classroom, another wave of problems appeared. My girl classmates think of me as a whore and Riruka keeps on loathing me…cursing me as she pursued to make my life difficult.

" Kuchiki-san." She walked over to my desk, her fake smile on. " So how's it doing? The thing I've been asking you to do."

" He won't listen to me." I told her flatly. It was the truth anyway.

She leaned to me and whispered in my ear with a dangerous tone. " Stop your shit, Kuchiki. Everyone's been comparing me with you. I don't deserve such humiliation nor should you enjoy yourself with your temporary title." Then she left me and went back to her seat.

' As if I would enjoy being bullied and treated like this. Everyone thinks I don't deserve to be 'Kurosaki-sama's girlfriend'. I'm just a shadow Ichigo casts but all the blame is on me.' I told myself bitterly as I let out a sigh. I was worn tired everyday ever since I've gotten involved with Riruka.

I glanced at Nozomi and was her looking at me. " Are you alright?" She asked me discreetly.

" Yeah." I gave her a weak response. Honestly, I have no idea how long I can still hold on to the promise I gave Riruka. " Nozomi, please remember that I'll always be there for you. Always." Sincerety and assurance was in my voice as I told her that.

Nozomi's eyes widened. There was guilt in shown her face before she looked away.

I settled myself with a bitter smile as I gazed out of the window. ' Always.' I repeated inside my head.


	6. Of Bond and Another Enemy

Disclaimer: Characters owned by Tite Kubo

A/N: For those who had been patient and had been bearing with my story. My deepest gratitude. I hope you'll continue to read it until the end. Review are very much anticipated and welcomed.

* * *

Chapter 6: Of Bond and Another Enemy

* * *

I squirmed as I tried to balance the five boxes I was carrying in my hands.

" You seem too loaded for someone so short?" He made a small gap between his thumb and index finger.

I looked beside me to find Ichigo giving me a curious look, assessing the stuffs I was carrying. " What do you want?" I scowled at him.

He rested his elbow on top of the stack I was carrying adding more weight to it, making me almost let go of them. " A midget like you shouldn't be carrying things taller than you are. It might stop your growth in the long run."

A vein popped in my forehead as I looked at him with narrowed yes. " Shut up you overgrown sprout! And take of—"

Surprisingly, he took almost all the things I was carrying, leaving the bottom box and walked ahead of me. " Where are you bringing these things?"

He sure was being kind at the moment. " To…to the classroom."

Turning his head back to me, he asked. " You're a student representative?"

" W-well, not really." I answered him hesitantly. ' I can't possibly tell him that I'm our class' representative slave for the moment.' I told myself.

" Then how come you're the one carrying these things. Certainly, there are a lot of guys in your classroom who can carry them." He probed.

" Stop asking stupid questions!" Overtaking him, I hastened my way towards our now empty room just by the corner. I slid the door open and entered, putting down the box at a corner. Ichigo arrived just then. " You can place them here." I said, pointing at the corner where I placed the first box.

" These sure are heavy." Placing the boxes down, he massaged the back of his nape. " Next time you shouldn't be carrying those on your own. Call me when you need help."

I felt awkward about what he said and just shrugged. " Thanks for the help." Turning my back to him, I walked over my desk where a bundle of paper works were waiting for me.

" Aren't you going home yet?" He was watching me as I sat down and rested for a bit.

" I still have to finish this things by tonight." I answered as I stretched my hand and began working on the documents, assuming that Ichigo would go home already. School had already ended almost an hour ago. I didn't notice him come near me until he pulled the chair in front of me and pulled a paper from the stack of documents, making me look up at him in surprise. " Why are you still here?"

He ignored me and continue reading the paper's content. " This is supposed to be the classroom representative's work. Why are you doing these stuffs?" He gave me a curious look.

Grabbing the paper from him, I looked down and continued going through the documents. " Just go home already. " I told him.

" It would take you until late in the evening to finish them. You should just bring them home and work there instead. It's not safe for you to stay here alone." He lectured.

I sighed and decided to change the subject. " You're not going out with your friends today?"

" Like who?"

Still not looking away from my work, I kept conversing to him. " You know, those guys at the rooftop. I was assuming that you go out with them frequently."

" Hmm… those were just my classmates…well, aside from Tatsuki who was my childhood friend." He stated.

" The girl with short hair?" I still had the vivid image of Tatsuki glaring at me hard. He grunted in affirmation. " But she seems closer than Inoue-sempai, don't you think?"

There was a short silence before I heard him reply. " Those two are like sisters I guess. But I've really never had a decent chat with Inoue, just a short exchange and that's that." He pointed out. " I've been wondering though, why Inoue always listened to whatever I said."

' She definitely likes you idiot.' I wanted to tell him but held myself and focused on my work. " Inoue-sempai seems to admire you a lot." I said a little bluntly and bit my tongue in regret afterwards.

" I didn't do anything for her to follow me just like that though." He answered immediately without a thought. As if it never came to him that he might just be a possible object of affection for her. I pity Inoue-san right now.

" Idiot." I muttered.

" You said something?"

" No." I scribbled some notes on yet another paper.

There silence for a while between us, only the ticking clock and the laughter outside of some students eroded the stillness. An hour had past and I was still far from being done. Ichigo sat idly on his seat, watching outside the window.

Another hour went by, but I only finished half of the paperwork. The sun was setting as orange light illuminated the sky, making a great contrast on the world's rich color. Still, Ichigo stayed unquestioning and silent.

" You're not going home yet?" My curiosity got a hold of me. I took a break from my work to stretch my sore muscles.

He shifted his gaze to me from the window. " You're done?" he glanced at the two piles of paper on my desk.

I shook my head. " I'm still halfway done."

" I see." Standing up, he stretched a little and walked towards the door.

I just watched as he exited the room, leaving the door open. ' The idiot forgot to close the door after leaving just like that. He's going home now.' I turned back to my work but felt a little drained. Somehow, it made me a little comfortable with him being around. Now, I really felt like I was alone.

I tried to drown myself to the job I'm supposed to do, working double-time to finish sooner and go home. All my concentration was poured into it that I failed to notice my surroundings. I began feeling tired all of a sudden and yawned widely. Drowsiness began to consume me as my eyes started to become droopy. My vision started to double; the letters and the numbers began to be incomprehensible. Once again I yawned and tried to concentrate. I was losing my grip on the pen but still I held on. My head started to feel a little heavy for my neck, bobbing from time to time.

I gave up and rested my head on the desk. " Just a few minutes." I mumbled.

" Rukia! Oi!" I felt my shoulder being shook. " Wake up."

I tried to flutter my eyes open. The hazy image became clear as Ichigo's face looking at me registered on my mind. " Ichigo?" My tone was a sleepy one.

" Wake up, it's already late. Let's go home." He said.

" Go home?" I asked groggily as I sat straight. Then everything came back to me. " Shit! I fell asleep." My eyes widened.

Ichigo gave me a thoughtful look. " Well, you're awake now so let's go home."

" But I have to finish—where are the papers?" I found my desk empty.

" I've already done them so let's go already. I'm hungry you know." Just in time, my stomach growled as well, making me blush in embarrassment. " And you seem to be hungry as well." He laughed as he waited for me by the door.

" Fool." I scrambled to prepare my things. I glanced at the wall clock. Two hours had already passed since I've fallen asleep.

" I'll leave you if you take your sweet time." He said but there was no impatience in his voice as he coolly leaned on the door and waited for me.

I rushed to him and together, we walked out of the school. The area was already quite as occasional car passed by the road.

" There's a great family restaurant by the intersection. It's still open for sure." Ichigo told me as we treaded the side walk towards the huge intersection. " I'll treat you with dinner."

" I don't think that's necessary." I'm the one who was in debt to him even though I don't want to admit it.

" Why not?" He gave me a questioning look.

" Because…" I can't come up with a good reason, not wanting to admit that I feel owing him right now. I was never used to be helped by others. I was the one who takes care of Nozomi.

"…"

" Just because!" I fumed.

He laughed and grabbed my arm without my consent. " Let's hurry already."

* * *

-000-

* * *

I held on the railings and looked ahead into the azure sky. Right now, I didn't feel like alone. Yes, Nozomi was still a bit distant from me and Riruka still hates me to the core but…but because of a certain someone, I started to feel assured.

" _Maybe, those two are really lovers." I heard on student tell her friend as I pass by them going here in the rooftop. " I always see them together. Kurosaki-sempai always helps her do this and that. They even stay late at school sometimes."_

" _No way!" The other girl whine in disbelief and disappointment._

I smiled. It never really came to me until I heard them talking. For the first time in my life, I realized that there was one person who will stay with me. It hasn't been long since we've started spending time together but it felt like an eternity. The assurance of having someone beside you, sticking his nose in your business, bullying you but knowing that you can count on him makes me feel at ease.

" What are you thinking about?" Ichigo asked as he made his way beside me, handing me a piece of bread which I gladly accepted.

" Nothing." I told him with a small smile. " You sure have a lot of spare time to always hang out with me." My face was pleasant at that moment, serene.

He was definitely surprised. Averting his gaze from me, he poutily answered as he rested his arms on the railing. " Well, there's this and that."

I stared at him, unminding his vague answer. ' Yes, when I look beside me, I always see Ichigo there. He's not demanding anything as he shares with me his presence.'

" What are you staring at?" He finally noticed it.

I averted my gaze down the ground below, where portion of students stayed. " Nothing." There was relief in my voice as I rested my back on the railing.

" You're being weird today." He remarked.

" Ichigo!" I heard a shout from below.

" Kurosaki-kun!" The voice I recognized as Inoue Orihime's.

Waving, Ichigo looked down. " Oh, Tatsuki! Inoue!"

I turned around to look. Tatsuki recognized me immediately. Stopping her wave, she gave me a grave look. Inoue's face faltered all of a sudden as her friend pulled her inside the building.

" What's up with her?" Ichigo wondered, seeing the Tatsuki's hostile action.

I share Tatsuki's and the other girls' sentiments. True, Inoue-sempai is smart and pretty and nice. Anyone would really believe that she deserves to get her prince-charming. Even I firmly believe the idea. Nobody aside from us knows that this relationship between us was not amorous at all, just a whim of his majesty, carrot-top here.

I sighed and blurted. " Nozomi."

With a quizzical look, Ichigo turned his head to face me. " Huh?"

" That's the name of the friend I was talking about the other time. Kujo Nozomi."

Blinking several times, Ichigo seemed uncertain of how to react. He remained silent.

Spotting Nozomi trailing behind Riruka down below, I pointed at her. " That's her, the girl with with short blackish green hair." My eyes were soft as I gazed at her.

" She looks pretty gloomy compared to you. I was rather expecting her to be way much cheery than you are based on your story." He noted before his brows furrowed a little deeper than usual. " I think I've seen that girl in with a long fuchsia hair before." He said thoughtfully, tapping a finger on the railing.

Dumbly, I enlightened him. " That's Dokugamine Riruka. She confessed to you before don't you remember?"

" Ichigo can't even remember half of our classmates for the last three years so don't expect him to remember such trivial matters." There was sarcasm in Tatsuki's voice as she decided to join with the two still pulling a fidgeting and flushed Orihime behind her.

" I thought you were in a hurry to go somewhere else." Ichigo told Tatsuki.

The tomboy however wasn't paying attention to him at all as she was busy glaring daggers at me. " Class is about to start Ichigo. You should hurry or you'll be late."

Ichigo glanced at his wristwatch. " Oh, it's already time? I guess, I'll get going." Pulling himself away from the railing, he turned to me for a second and said. " You and Nozomi will reconcile for sure. See you later. " Then he walked towards the door.

Inoue looked at me and bowed a bit. Seeing Tatsuki stay still in her, she asked her. " How about you Tatsuki-chan?"

" You go ahead Orihime, I have something to talk with Kuchiki-san." Her eyes stayed glued to me. She was displeased.

" T-then, I'll see you in the classroom." The auburn-haired girl bade before hesitantly leaving.

The two of us both held our ground. There was complete silence but the tension was increasing. Tatsuki's face was grim as her gaze measuring. " I'm Arisawa Tatsuki, Ichigo's classmate and 'childhood friend'." She gave much emphasis to the last word, as if I would miss it out if she didn't.

" Yeah, he told me." I answered casually as if she wasn't an upper classman. " I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Year 1 class—"

She didn't even hide her disinterest when she impatiently spoke. " Let me get this straight. I don't like you."

That was a blunt statement but I wasn't even the slightest bit of surprised. " I know that. I can tell it without you painting the picture out. Don't think of me as someone stupid."

Her face suddenly wore and amused look. " Good. But for someone who claims to be not stupid you sure are the worst."

I quirked a brow in not understanding her point.

" Don't go near Ichigo anymore."

Laughing sarcastically, I gave her a crude look. " I think you're the one getting the wrong picture here. I'm not the one who likes to stick his nose in other's business. It's the other way around."I clarified.

" Impossible. You must have blackmailed him or something! He would have barely spared you a glance unless you did something underhand." She roared accusingly.

I clenched my hands to my sides and gave Tatsuki the horrid look. " And you even emphasized that you've known him longer than I do. How can you even think that he can be easily swayed like that?!" I can't believe she said that. From how I see it with my eyes, Ichigo is like a carefree bird, nothing would be able to hold him.

There was a gasp that escaped her mouth as what she had just said dawned her. To save the little pride she had left, she turned her back on me. " It's been hurting Inoue to see the two of you together. Get away from Ichigo if you aren't as cruel as I think you are." She stormed her way towards the exit as the school bell began to chime.

My legs were starting to give in. I held on to the railing for support as I gave a sigh of relief. That was pretty scary. I've heard Tatsuki was a strong girl and if she decided to get physical earlier, I would have lost pretty badly. Good thing she decided to resort to verbal banter, at least my smart mouth can fight one on one.

" Oh right." I said as I realized something and smiled bitterly. " I gained a new enemy. Just great" I shook my head in dismay.


	7. Of a Mother and Nightmare

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Tite Kubo

A/N: Reviews are very much anticipated and welcomed. Hope you'll like this chapter

* * *

Chapter 7: Of a Mother and Nightmare

* * *

My hands were small and short. I was running but everything was all dark. " Mama! Mama!" I cried as I stumbled, falling on my knees. " Mama!"

" Now, now Rukia-chan. Don't cry." The gentle voice that I've longed to hear spoke as the familiar beautiful hand was held out to me.

" Mama!" I exclaimed joyfully as I look up but the picture that greeted me, send horrible chill down to my spine.

I see not only my mother but the familiar back of the man I've considered my big-brother. Both were dressed in bloody and tattered clothes.

" Mama! Nii-san!" I ran after them but it was no use. No matter how hard I try, I can't keep up with them. " Mama! Nii-san! Wait!"

" Wait!" I shout out as I sprung up in bed, sweaty and breathing heavily.

. Looking at the bedside table, the clock read 3:00 am. Date, October 23. I stared at it for a moment. " I see." I muttered as I bowed my head, clenching a fistful of my blanket with both hands. " It's today, that's why."

I glanced outside the window to see that it was still the dead of the night. The moon was illuminating brightly and beautifully. Smiling bitterly, I told myself. "How ironic, it would be hard to fall asleep again."

* * *

-000-

* * *

The day was perfect despite being in the midst of winter. The sky was clear with the sun shining brightly, giving the world its vitality. Birds were singing their hymns of happiness. The people bustled with fresh energy. Everyone seems happy…they all look so happy.

In contrast to this scene, I walked with a dull aura looming around me. I didn't get enough sleep last night, given that I've dreamed of it again. Just remembering it drains me, dizziness began to take over my consciousness.

" Oi, midget!" The annoying baritone voice spoke behind me. " Good mor—"

Weakly, I turned around with a blank face.

"—ning…whoah! What happened to you?!" He asked with an exaggerated reaction. " You look pale. Are you sick?" He placed the back of his hand on my forehead.

Immediately I swept if forcefully. " Stop it. I'm not sick."Irritation was in my voice.

" Ho, is it the time of the month?" He asked coyly.

I glared at him. Instead of retorting, I turned my back on him and stomped away but very slowly. I lack the energy to have a good exit. Behind me, I can hear some celebrating conversation among the students.

" A quarrel! A quarrel!" One student failed to hide her joyous excitement at the promising scenario they've just witnessed.

" Shut up!" I hear Ichigo bark.

I wasn't a few feet away from them when I feel like breaking down. I started to stagger on my walk, my vision unstable.

" Oi, midget! Are you alright?" I hear Ichigo asked in a worried tone as he rushed over to me.

" Huh?" I asked him. My eyes were drooping, very close to shutting tightly.

The rest were all mumbles to my ears as I drowned into unconsciousness.

* * *

-000-

* * *

Fluttering my eyes open, all I see was pitch black. I was sitting, hugging my legs in such a cramped place that smelled of wood and lacquer. Somehow, it all seemed familiar but I didn't dare to move. My senses peaked as I hear a door being swung open from the outside of where I currently was.

" Hmmm…Rukia-chan, come out come out wherever you are!" I hear the playful call of the gentlest voice I've ever heard.

Footsteps were approaching the spot where I was. I wasn't alarmed at all. Instead, a surged of excitement and thrill filled me, anticipating what would happen next.

" I wonder where she is. Could she be…" She paused before suddenly opening the door of the cabinet where I was hiding. "…found you!" My mother looked at me with a loving gaze as her warm smile radiated to my entire being.

The 5 year old me stifled a laughter. " Mama! Mama!" I held both my hands up. She leaned down to pick me up but before she did that, I embraced her by the neck and kissed her cheek.

Chuckling, she brought me up and ruffled my hair. " My little Rukia-chan is getting heavier now."

I pouted at her, my hands still securely embracing her neck. " I'm not fat."

" I didn't say that. What I mean is you're growing now into a beautiful woman. Mama is so proud." She carried me out of the room and towards the kitchen, placing me down on my chair. " And all beautiful woman must eat to grow more beautiful." Then, she made her way towards the kitchen counter to prepare a meal.

My attention was on my mother the whole time, watching her every move as she gracefully prepared a meal. She looked like a queen in my eyes—pale and sweet but strong. She's my hero. Getting down my chair, I sneaked behind her and embraced her from the rear. She flinched in surprise but seeing me, down below she smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

" I love you, Mama." I told her, my big amethyst eyes looking at her in awe.

" I love you more, my princess."

Then the doorbell rang, making the two of us glance at the direction of the front door.

" Who could it be?" Mama wondered as she turned off the stove and walked towards the front door.

I trailed behind her.

She opened the door slowly. I peered from behind her to see two forms standing in front of our door, a tall one and a small one at the same level as me.

" Good morning." An optimistic voice of a young man greeted as he smiled at Mama. " I'm Kujo Kenryuu and This is my little sister Nozomi. We are your new neighbors. We've just moved in into this morning." He held out a box wrapped in a cloth that he had been holding. " This is for you. I hope you like cookies."

Mama smiled as she accepted the gift. " Oh! You didn't have to bother but thank you very much. I'm Kuchiki Hisana and this is my daughter, Rukia." Mama introduced me.

I still hid behind her, wary of the new faces. My eyes were set on the little girl who was looking solemn at the moment, somehow she looked sad.

" Please come in and have breakfast with us. I was just preparing a meal." Mama invited them.

" Ah, thank you but we still have to move some things inside the house." He said.

Mama's brow knitted a little in wondering. " Your parents are in your house?"

The little girl named Nozomi flinched as she clutched her brother's pants, tugging it. Her lips were formed in a thin line.

Kenryuu's eyes slightly widened as he gazed down on his sister and back to Mama. " Well, our parents died two years ago." He croaked in a fragile voice. " So, we're living on our own right now."

Mama looked really regretful. " I-I'm really sorry."

" No. it's fine. Really, it's fine." Kenryuu convinced. " I guess we'll have to get going. It was a pleasure to meet you Kuchiki-san."

Mama smiled warmly at them, as if she was assuring them. " The pleasure is ours. And I would like to invite you both for dinner later if that won't ruin your schedule."

A gleeful look overtook Kenryuu's mood. " It will be a pleasure. Then, we'll see you later." The two bowed and walked away.

Mama was watching them as they went back to their house across ours. " Mama." I tugged her skirt.

Looking down on me, she ruffled my hair again. " Rukia, make friends with them later okay?"

Naïve as a child, I just automatically nodded my head ecstatic with the anticipation of having new friends. I turned to watch the Kujos' retreating form. From behind, they looked…sad and lifeless.

Mama had been busy the whole preparing the house and shopping for the guests. She was storming her way left and right, beaming happily that somehow it drains me watching her despite the vibrancy she was showing.

" Mama, me want to help too!" I declared all of a sudden with a flushed face. It was already dusk and mama was currently cooking a feast.

She looked at me with surprise and adoration. " Why don't you put the plates on the table dear?"

Beaming from where I stood, I immediately took the plates from the counter and carefully placed them on the table with my face sporting great determination to do so.

The ringing of the doorbell made both of us look up from each of our tasks.

" That must be them already." Mama was about to pull away from the stove but stopped when I volunteered.

" I'll get it!" I ran towards the door in a blink of an eye. Tiptoeing, I opened the door with my small hands with great effort. " Good evening." I bowed down gracefully to greet the guests.

The two guests were perplexed to see me. " You're Rukia-chan right?" It was Kenryuu who asked, he was holding a ceramic pot on his hands. Nozomi was in attendance, face still sullen.

" Yes. Please come in." I acted like a true hostess, welcoming them with glee.

" Thank you." They entered and followed me as I lead them to the living room. " Have a seat."

Mama peeked from the kitchen door. " Kenryuu-san! Nozomi-chan! I'm so happy to see you both." She told them. " Dinner's gonna be ready soon."

Kenryuu smiled back. " It's our honor to be invited Hisana-san. I brought my specialty dish, beef steak to contribute." He raised the pot he was holding.

" That's wonderful. You can place it here in the kitchen." Mama told him. He walked towards the kitchen. " Rukia, you take care of Nozomi-chan okay?"

Then I hear Mama and Kenryuu-san chatting from inside the kitchen about food and life. I looked at Nozomi who was seated stiffly at the sofa, looking outside the window. I walked towards her, stopping in front of her. " What are you looking at?" I asked as I glanced at the window as well. Seeing nothing interesting, I brought my gaze back to her.

"…"

I leaned sideways and blocked her view with my face being in front of her , startling her at the same time making her back away into the sofa. " Neh, what are you looking at?" I asked her with big eyes.

" What are you doing, idiot?!" She looked at me, definitely weirded out,

With big eyes wondering, I asked her the same question now for the third time. " What are you looking at?"

" N-nothing." She snapped her head and looked away from me.

" Do you want to play?"

" No."

" How about we watch cartoons?"

" No."

" I have a good book in my bedroom. Do you wa—"

" Shut up! You're annoying!" She bellowed.

I froze, stunned. I was just being nice to her.

I see both Mama and Kenryuu rushing from the kitchen.

" What happened?" Mama asked, worried, as she came near me. Kenryuu went beside Nozomi. " Rukia, you look pale."

Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes as I bit my lower lip, trying hard not to cry.

Nozomi's head was hung low. Perhaps she regretted what she did.

" Nozomi, what happened?" Kenryuu asked in a gentle manner. " You're the one who shouted right?"

The little girl remained silent, ignoring her brother's question.

Kenryuu sighed and looked at my mother remorsefully. " It was probably my sister's fault. I'm so—"

" It's not my fault! She was being persistent and annoying!" Nozomi snapped, surprising my mother with her outburst.

" Nozomi!" Kenryuu was alarmed with her sister's behavior and stared at her sister, warning in his eyes.

Nozomi however remained unfazed by her brother's gaze and gave an equally challenging look. In the end, it was Kenryuu who gave a resigned sigh. He stood up and bowed to me and my mother. " I'm really sorry this had to happen when you were being kind to us. I guess we'll have to leave for now."

" I don't think you have to leave." Mama tried to make them stay.

" I'm really sorry, Hisana-san. I think it's best if we leave for now. We'll come back next time." Kenryuu sadly smiled as he glanced at his sister who was already on her feet, looking ready to leave any minute.

Mama's eyes saddened. " If that's what you think is best. Please come back next time."

" We will." He bowed down and the siblings took their leave.

Mama sighed as she weakly sat down the sofa. " What a waste."

Looking at my mother, it all became unbearable. The tears in my eyes became hard to control and they broke away. " I'm sorry mama. This is all my fault." Mama's eyes widened as she looked at me. " If I…if I wasn't annoying enough, they would have stayed here and all your efforts wouldn't be wasted."

" Rukia." Mama called my name, making me look at her as I cry. She was smiling at me softly. " It wasn't your fault. I'm sure you were just trying to make friends with Nozomi. You did well."

I came near mama and snuggled my face into her chest, crying my heart out.

" Just try again next time." She said, her words comforting me.

Few days after that, Kenryuu became good friends with me and Mama, asking me to call him onni-san if I wanted to. It was like having a big brother. While with Nozomi…she remained cold, unwelcoming not only to me but to Mama as well.

Mama dropped me to school that morning, saying she'll pick me up later. From what I've heard, Nozomi will be attending my school now. The other kids were playing with sands and toys but I was here on my chair, doodling my favorite Chappy using my favorite crayon.

" Hey, the're a new kid." I heard my classmate say as my teacher entered our classroom.

Sensei was smiling as she lead Nozomi inside the classroom. " Kidz, this will be your new classmate, Nozomi-chan. She's pretty isn't she? Make friends with her alright?"

" Yes, sensei." Was my classmates' half-hearted unison.

" Pick up your seat Nozomi-chan." Sensei told her.

Nozomi wandered her eyes around the room and spotted the empty seat near me. The she looked at me and walked to the farthest seat in class, away from me and the rest of our classmates.

" You sure you want to seat there, Nozomi-chan?"

Our teacher was a little perplexed, not used to being ignored by any of her good students but tried to act as it didn't happen. " W-well, I guess we'll start the class with a song."

The great class time began and ended fast. Now all we need to do is play while we wait for our parents to pick us up. The whole day, Nozomi didn't talk to anyone or paid attention to anything. Never did I dare to approach her as well, a little still wary of what happened the last time I made friends with her. However, that didn't encourage the bullies in our class to go near her.

" Hey, new kid. Wanna play with us? We'll be the archers and you'll be the target." Kiro, the number one bully said as he held up high a handful of rubberbands.

Kiro's bestfriend Shin sniggered at the idea. " Your ugly face will do well as a target."

Nozomi just glared at them.

" Ho, she's a feisty one." Said Shin who then grabbed her by the hand.

The grip must have been tight enough to hurt her since Nozomi whimpered in pain. " It hurts, let me go." She tried to pull her hand back.

" No way. This is gonna be fun." Shin said as he looked at Kiro. " Let's tie her on the tree and hit her face with the rubber bands." A high five was done between the two.

No other kids dared to move, scared as they watched the sin with nervousness and pity for Nozomi. It was understandable since nobody wants to be picked by the notorious tandem.

Having enough and earning a considerable amount of courange and valiancy, I left my Chappy doodling activity and faced the two bullies head on. " Leave her alone!" I told them.

" What did you say?!" It was Kiro.

Trying to sport a menacing look, I repeated. " Leave her alone or I'll—"

" Or you'll what? Go tell your daddy?" He smirked.

Shin pushed Nozomi to the ground as he turned to face me. " Oh, you don't have a daddy to begin with."

I saw red. That was a sore spot. I rushed over him and pushed him to the ground, pounding his chest with all my might. He struggled and tried hard to push me away, making the two of us roll on the ground. Shin rushed over us and pulled me off his friend with. I fell on the ground, my dress now dirty as I tried to catch my breath.

The two boys ran away from me when I looked at them, so did the other children. They were definitely scared of me now. I felt abandoned, alone. I tried to get up but was unable to do so when I felt all my energy drained and saw a scratch on me knee.

" Get up." I heard a voice spoke.

I looked up and saw Nozomi in front of me, holding out her hand. I grabbed up as she pulled me up. She took out a handkerchief and wiped my face. I just kept staring at her as she wiped me clean. " Shouldn't you be scared of me right now?" I wandered.

Her eyes went back to mine as she gave me a hard look. " I won't be cowering just because saw you get mad back there."

Now, she's talking to me. " Then are we friends?"

" Yeah, I guess." Her tone was emotionless, indifferent.

However, I grinned widely nonetheless.

From then on, it was always me and Nozomi together. Then three years passed by unnoticed.

" Mama, I'm home!" I announced as I walked inside the house, Nozomi trailing behind me.

" Good day, Hisana-san." Nozomi greeted.

Mama was by the phone, standing, tensed and pale. " O-oh, welcome home Rukia, Nozomi." She smiled.

That same smile made my face falter into a frown as my face contorted with worry. " Is something wrong, Mama?" My mother was wearing a smile I would never want to see, a pretended smile.

" N-nothing's wrong. I'm just a little bit tired." Mama told me as she walked into the kitchen. " Nozomi, tell your brother to have dinner here later." She added with a sense of priority.

" Yes." Nozomi answered as she went towards the couch and sat down, making herself comfortable. " What's wrong Rukia?" She asked when she saw I didn't move from the spot that I was standing at since I saw Mama.

My eyes were lingering on the kitchen door. " Mama, I don't think she's fine."

" She said she's a little tired. It's understandable. Give it a rest."

I wanted to protest with her idea. " But—"

Nozomi interrupted me. " Rukia, she'll tell you if it's something serious. We'll never understand adults unless they'll tell us directly. Just give it a rest."

I heaved a resigned sigh as I walked into the sofa and sat beside Nozomi, an unsettling feeling rushing into me. I tried to distract myself, doing anything and everything to shake off the bad feeling. Somehow, I succeeded in the long run when a Chappy marathon on the television took my whole attention.

Kenryuu-onii-san arrived a little later with donuts for us to share. Mama immediately called his attention after that. They talked inside the kitchen. A few more minutes, Nozomi fell asleep. I looked at the wall clock and decided that I can take a few minutes of nap before dinner. I turned off the T.V. and closed my eyes.

Before I drifted to sleep, I heard my Mama say. " I'll entrust her to you when it ever happens."

" Nee-san, please don't talk like that." It was Kenryuu-nii.

"Just promise me." Mama sounded firm.

I didn't know what happened next when everything turned into Chappy world. I was probably dreaming.

The next few days, Mama was acting out of the normal; her overly paranoid at times, always scanning everything carefully as if she'll miss something if she didn't. She makes me spend most of my free time at home, inviting Nozomi over and making her stay with me. I didn't mind at all. It was fun staying with them.

That night, we were about to sleep but Mama tensed about something. She went to the window and took a peek of what's outside.

" Rukia, why don't we play hide and seek?" Mama offered. I can tell she was nervous, about what? I couldn't tell. Her eyes were pleading me.

" Okay." I nodded.

" Don't come out if I don't find you alright?"

" Yes."

" Promise me." She sound like she was about to cry.

" I promise."

" I love you Rukia. Always remember that." Mama told me, giving me goosebumps with her sincerity.

I went to her and hugged her. " I know Mama. I love you too."

She hugged me tightly. I can feel her shoulders shaking. After a full minute, she pulled away from me and turned to face the wall. " Okay, I'll start counting. Make sure I don't find you or I'll make you eat sundae with wasabi and red bean paste for a whole week."

Hearing that, I immediately scooted away from the room and towards the attic. ' She'll never find me here.' I told myself, swearing never to eat that food again. When Mama says she'll make me eat it, she will. I sat quietly, in the attic. Good thing, Nozomi and I made it a hideout a few days ago.

I was grinning to myself, proud of how successful I was at hiding when I heard a gun being shot from the outside. I flinched and hugged myself. ' What was that? Is Mama alright?' I asked myself. I wanted to know and see Mama but was too scared to move. I cried to myself.

A few minutes later, I heard police sirens stopping in front of our house and Nozomi and Kenryuu-nii-san calling me.

" Rukia!" Nozomi shouted. She was directly beneath me.

The moment I heard it, I scrambled to get down. " Nozomi!" I rushed over her and hugged her. " I'm scared."

She hugged me back.

Remembering my mother, I pulled away from her and rushed into my bedroom. " Mama!" I called but no one answered. I run towards open front door where the red and blue lights entered. I can see the disheveled state of the house on my way. It alarmed me.

I see Onii-san by the door, who saw me running and stopped me immediately. " Rukia, are you alright?"

I ignored him and stretched my neck to see what's behind him. It was a horrible site. A police line was drawn as a woman lie dead on the ground, blood splattered around her. " Mama!" I shouted as I struggled to run to her now dead body, tears falling from my eyes. " Mama! Mama! Mama!"

" Rukia, calm down." Kenryuu-nii hugged me, not letting me take in more of the terrible sight.

" Mama! Mama! Mama!" I struggled to break-free. His embrace tightened and all my energy evaporated. " Mama!" I cried harder and harder until I lost consciousness.

* * *

-000-

* * *

Gasping for air, I opened my eyes. I felt a teardrop fall from my eye. ' It was only a dream." I told myself as I continue to stare at the ceiling. I was in my room, lying down. I looked outside and saw the evening sky. " What a bad dream indeed." I whispered to myself and decided to get some water. The moment I sat up in bed, a towel fell down from my forehead. I stared at it from a moment before looking beside me to voice made me snap my head towards it's source.

" Oh, you're awake now." Ichigo croaked in a groggy voice. He yawned as he took a stretch, still in his school uniform. He glanced at his wristwatch. " It's already 2 in the morning huh?"

My eyes widened, surprise to see him not only in my apartment but inside my room. " I-Ichigo? Why are you here?"

He gave me a quizzical look. " You don't remember?"

" Huh?" I look at him dumbly.

He shrugged. " Guess not. You had a very high fever and you fell unconscious this morning…I mean yesterday." He corrected himself. " The infirmary can't accommodate you till late in the afternoon so I decided to take you home. Nozomi helped me to bring you here. And don't worry,s he was the one who changed your clothes not me."

It was hard for me to process every information that he gave. " Thank you, I guess." I felt happy to hear about Nozomi helping me but sad at the same time that I failed to visit my mother's grave that day.

" Let's visit your mother's grave some other time." Ichigo said, making me more surprised. " Nozomi told me about it but not the whole story. I'll hear that from you when you find time." He stood and held my shoulders, pushing me down back to bed. " For now, get some rest and recover soon." He pulled the blanket over me. " Can I sleep in the sofa outside? It's too late for me to go home now."

" Yeah."

" Thanks."

He was about to leave the room when I spoke. " Ichigo…Good night."

" Good night, Rukia." He breath and walked outside, closing the door behind him. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. Ichigo's voice somehow became a lullaby that cooed me for a little more rest. " Thank you."


	8. Of Walls and Gaps

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Tite Kubo

A/N: Hope you'll enjoy! Reviews are very much welcome :D

* * *

Chapter 8: Of Walls and Gaps

* * *

" Let me ask you. Why are you here again?" I asked with a touch of irritation. My eyes were on the manga I was reading but my attention was unto this unwelcome visitor sitting across the coffee table.

Resting his head on the table, Ichigo huffed as he switched the television on. " I'm bored." He was making himself comfortable and at home without my consent.

Ichigo did keep his promise and accompanied me to visit my mom's grave. When we arrived there, two sets of flowers were already there. I can recognize the one with carnations as a gift from Nozomi. The other was an unfamiliar set of red roses. I didn't know who it was from but was thankful for them. They were really beautiful and my mom would definitely love them.

It's been a while after that and since then Ichigo and I have been spending time with each other but somehow, it was unnerving.

That made a vein twitch on my head. " Then why don't you go to the arcade or something? Or go out with your friends. That's what high-schoolers usually do."

He lifted his head to look at me lazily. "As if you're one to talk. Besides, I don't see anything wrong with me being here." Then, he turned his attention back to the television.

I sighed and decided to give up, going back to reading my favorite Chappy manga.

" Rukia…" He called.

" Hmmm?" I asked without looking up from my reading.

" Aren't you getting tired of going after your friend?"

I turned a page of my manga, acting nonchalant but with my brows now knitted slightly together. " No. I owe her that." I said, point-blank.

I heard him tap the table with his fingers. " Then, are you happy?"

" If Nozomi is happy. Then I am happy." I stated. It was a fact. I have always thought of it that way.

Somehow, I can feel his hesitation despite me not looking at him. He mumbled something.

" Huh?" This time I placed my manga down on the table and gave him a quizzical look. " Come again?" I found him looking at me intently. He was scowling like always but there was a touch of seriousness in his profile that it scares me of to know what he might have said.

" What am I to you?" His eyes were filled with determination to find out, not giving room for escape.

I was stunned, baffled…speechless. But I managed to keep my gaze on him. "…"

There was silence between the two of us after that as we kept gazing at each other. Only the ticking sound of the clock can be heard inside the room. Somehow, I felt awkward and uncertain of how to answer his out-of-the-blue question.

In the end, he was the one who gave way with a sigh. " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. Let me ask a new question." He contemplated for a moment before proceeding. " What is your purpose in living?"

" I only exist to make sure Nozomi is happy." I answered almost immediately. It was an automatic response for me. I averted my gaze from him and mumbled. " That's the only way I can repent for my sin."

The last statement was no more than a whisper but Ichigo heard it nonetheless. There was a pause before he laughed, making me snap my head back to him. " Is that your idea of atonement?" He asked with a straight face, eyes boring into me.

I froze as my eyes widened. I opened my mouth to retort but nothing came out. Instead, I opted into giving him a sharp look and clenched my hands into fists. Deep inside, I knew he wasn't asking the question for himself but to point out something that I was running away from. I gave him a look, daring him to continue.

And that was what he was waiting for. I regretted falling into his bait when he decided to laugh once more, but this time, with the obvious presence of mockery. Sparing me a wry glance, he spoke again. " Seems like you've been fooling yourself this whole time—a make believe atonement to satisfy yourself!" There was ridicule in his voice. " How can you even offer someone happiness if you yourself had forgotten what happiness is?! You're just gratifying yourself. " The last part, he roared on top of his voice like he was scolding a bad kid. Then he calmed down and gave me a surprised look. " Sorry for shouting at you." Remorse was in his voice. He immediately stood up and left my apartment without another word.

I was left there alone, speechless and drained, still looking at the door Ichigo had just exited. It would have been better if he just had hit me physically but no…he had to be cruel, so cruel. It felt like somebody just poured a pail of freezing cold water on me. The security of my emotions that I had tried to build so hard for years collapsed all of a sudden. Everything that has become my comfort zone shattered that easily. And it hurts, very much. Tears were already threatening to fall but I held them there and blinked them back. I don't want to cry anymore, not now…not ever.

Turning my head, I looked at the only picture hanged on the wall. There was me and Nozomi of 6 years ago, smiling happily as the two older persons behind us were shadowed by the room's dimness. " Mom, nii-san…am I really just fooling myself?"

* * *

-000-

* * *

For a whole week now, I haven't seen Ichigo at all and I'm a little thankful about it. I really don't know how to face him. What he said made me think about everything I had been doing and draw conclusions. I felt like I was the one who needed to apologize to him. Maybe, he was worn out looking over me.

The whole school had been talking about it…our possible break-up, they said. Even Nozomi had the decency to ask.

" Uhm…you and Kurosaki-san…did you fight?" She asked me while we were waiting for our teacher to arrive.

I didn't want to look at her. " Not really." I answered with my head down, not wanting her to worry.

" Is that so?" She asked but probed no more.

I grunted as a response as millions of questions flooded my mind. ' Perhaps I should ask her afterall' I thought as I tried to muster the courage to open my mouth and speak. It took a while before I was able to do so. I turned to her and opened my mouth." Nozo—" I was interrupted when Riruka decided to show up.

" Nozomi, come with us for a moment." The maroon haired girl demanded as she gave me a cruel smile before she stormed out of the room like a queen.

She was hesitant of what to do, so I smiled at her and said. " Go on." With that, she bowed and stood up to follow her majesty queen of vanity.

I sighed and looked out of the window instead. Down below, I saw the juniors having there P.E. A group…no, a flock of girls were squealing at something…or should I say someone, when I spotted the familiar orange mane of Ichigo. I followed him with my eyes as he walked with Inoue, Ishida and Arisawa and Sado towards the school building, his fan-dogs trailing behind as they still ogled him. My eyes grew wide when he looked up and met me eye to eye. I was baffled of how to respond, then he averted his gaze elsewhere. I began to feel guilty and decided to turn away instead.

I waited for lunch break to come and decided to come to the rooftop. There was solitude and peace there which I badly wanted right now. The sky was really blue that day, perfect, but it didn't improve my appetite at all. I didn't feel like eating at all. There was this guilt gnawing inside me. ' Maybe, I should be the one to apologize after all?' I heaved a sigh, my head bowed down.

" You won't grow taller if you wouldn't eat your food midget." Ichigo's voice dawdled behind me.

I snapped my head to him, my eyes wide with great surprise. " Ichigo!" I exclaimed. That was clearly unexpected of him to come to me.

He gave me a small smile, his amber eyes held my amethyst eyes. " Surprised that much?" He tried to ease the atmosphere but he was hesitant to come. There was pregnant silence between us before he sighed and averted his gaze into the sky. " I…" He began. I see him clenching his hands hard, turning his knuckled white before he looked at me again. " I'm sorry for what I've said the other day." His face was very sincere. Never had I seen such a sincere face that can be compare to his before. " I know I shouldn't have sai—"

" I'm confused." I interrupted him.

He looked at me with uncertainty. "—huh?"

My eyes reflected how I felt that very moment. " Perhaps, I have been running away after all, afraid that Nozomi will hate me and leave me all alone in this world. She was the only security that was left for me to hold on. And that fact turned me blind and made me come up with a false conclusion. I'm very confused, Ichigo…and afraid." There was fright in my voice as I unconsciously trembled.

Unknown to me, Ichigo had crossed the gap between us and held me in an embrace. " I'm really sorry, Rukia." I gasped in surprise but the warmth he was giving me gave me comfort and security. " I'm really sorry. Please don't be scared. If everyone else leaves you alone…I will stand firm and stay beside you. I will never leave you." He whispered above my head.

I didn't know why he promised that to me. He wasn't obliged to do so…but it brought warmth and peace in my heart. I clenched his uniform as I buried my head in his chest. " Thank you."

The next day, almost everyone in the female student population was groaning in dismay. " Why are they still together?" They asked. Somehow, it was funny.

* * *

-000-

* * *

Nozomi had still been hanging out with Riruka. Somehow, she didn't feel like she was enjoying it anymore.

" Uhmmm, Riruka-san." She was fidgeting and scared.

Riruka, with a menacing face, snapped at her. " What?!"

Nozomi and the rest of Riruka's group flinched. They can't help but wonder what had made the maroon-haired girl upset once again. Well, she was always upset everyday about not being able to make Kurosaki fall for her charms when Kuchiki-san didn't even have an inch of it. She felt like it was an insult to her, the only queen blah blah blah. But, this past week, she had been so ecstatic with the possibility of the two breaking up, saying ' Told you they won't last.'

And right this very moment, she looked devastated, biting her thumb and all. " What did you want?!" She spat again, intimidating the meek Nozomi.

" I…i…it's nothing important. Please forget it." Nozomi just sighed and turned to the rest of the group. Maybe, they'll be willing to accompany her right? They were friends after all. " Ano…uhmm…Miruru-san, can you accompany me tomorrow?"

" Huh? Is there a party you're going?" The girl asked.

Nozomi shook her head. " No…err…will—"

Miruru didn't let her finish. " Then I'm busy."

Disappointed, Nozomi hung her head low. " Oh, okay. Then, Yushino-san?" She turned to the girl sitting beside Miruru, hoping that she'll be available.

" Ah, sorry Nozomi-chan, I have lots of things to do at home like…well, you know…things." She ended it with a shrug.

" Oh." Nozomi believed it. The rest of the groupies had the same refusal. " I guess it can't be helped." She managed to force a small smile in her face but her heart was sunk low. She flipped her phone open and dialed a number she had memorized. She was about to press the dial button when realization dawned her. She then flipped her phone close and heaved a sigh.

On the other hand, Ichigo and I were walking home together. We were already threading by the creek, not much students in sight. The sky was tinged orange, already nearing twilight.

" Do you have plans for tomorrow?" The carrot top asked.

" Why?"

Ichigo glanced at me sideways, he looked boyish. " I was planning of going to the newly opened amusement park."

It made me snigger in amusement. " That's very manly of you." I slapped his arm.

He scowled at me as he nursed his arm. " Hey!"

I laughed a little. " Just kidding. Why don't you go with your pals?"

Ichigo pouted. " They're going later."

Surprise set in to me. " They didn't invite you?"

" They did. It's just that, I didn't feel like going today. That's why I'm going tomorrow."

" Then how about your sisters. I'm sure they'll be excited to do so."

He pouted more as his brows furrowed deeper. " Dad's bringing them there later."

" That's very odd of you, Ichigo. You decide to go tomorrow when you have a lot of companions today."

" Shut up! It's fine if you don't want to!" He growled.

I laughed again. The guy never fails to amuse me. " Okay…okay… I think I can come since I'll be free tomorrow."

" Really?" He stopped short and asked me in disbelief. He looked like a kid looking forward to a present.

He looked adorable, making me chuckle. " Yeah. What date is it tomorrow anyway?" We resumed our walk.

He pondered for a moment, tapping his lips with a finger while thinking. " The 29th of October, I guess." I stiffened and stopped short. When Ichigo noticed that I was already falling behind him, he stopped and turned around. " Rukia? What's wrong? You look pale." He retraced his steps back to me. When I didn't responed, he held my shoulders and shook me a little. " Oi, Rukia!" There was worry in his voice.

'How can I completely forget about it? Idiot!' I clenched my hands, wanting to slap myself badly. " Tomorrow…it's tomorrow!" I told Ichigo, my voice pained.


End file.
